Fates Come Closer
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: On a stormy night, Ace and Angie discover something about themselves they never expected to learn.


Fates Come Closer

**Fates Come Closer**

**By: Shirley Ann Burton**   


  


**The Fateful Disclaimer:**   
** _The Magician_, and all other related material, are copyrighted by Gaumont Multimédia. Angela Jacobs is my original character, but at this point, you don't need to know about if you want to use my character in a future story of yours. Enjoy this story of discovery and the true power of friendship.**

Within the famed walls of the _Magic Express_, home to the famous Magician, Ace Cooper, a young woman living there sat up on her bed, unable to sleep because of the hard rain and loud thunder. "I hate storms at night," she muttered groggily. "I'm never able to sleep through them."   
She then noticed the photo of her and her parents on the dresser drawer. Walking to the drawer, she took the photo and cuddled it close to her heart. "Mom, Dad, I miss you so much," she whispered sadly.   
In his room, Ace Cooper himself was sleeping soundly until he started sensing anxiety within someone's heart. "It's Angie," he spoke softly. "She's feeling sad again, but that's expected from time to time. I have a pretty good idea the weather's not allowing her to sleep very well right now."   
He got out of bed and got dressed in his robe. Next, he walked over to the room of his kindred sister, Angela Jacobs.   
Already sensing his presence, Angie simply said, "Come in, Ace."   
As soon as the door opened, Ace asked, "Having trouble sleeping again?"   
"Yeah," she said with a sigh, "but it's not the nightmares of the past this time. It's the noise outside. I'm completely unable to sleep through nighttime thunderstorms."   
"Well, considering you came from a place where all types of weather happens, you've had to deal with everything: floods, tornadoes, hailstorms, blizzards—"   
"Everything but hurricanes and avalanches," the female magician added with slight laughter. "Too flat for avalanches, too far north for hurricanes. Of course, the blizzards create the white-out conditions with blowing drifts, and the remnants of hurricanes can get that far north sometimes."   
"Too true, too true," chuckled Ace. "I guess your hearing is sensitive enough to create this problem about the weather at night."   
"Mm-hmm. During the time I lived in Iowa, it was never easy to sleep at night when severe weather threatened. Blizzards I could sleep through because I knew it was winter weather. It was the spring and early summer I had to worry about. Anyway, I—"   
She was interrupted when a blinding flash of light and a loud crash of thunder came at the same time, causing her to scream and jump.   
Ace, noticing her heavy breathing, held her in a warm embrace as he tried to calm her down. "Take it easy, Angie," he said calmly. "It's okay. This will happen sometimes. It's all right; everything is going to be all right now."   
_Everything is going to be all right now_, said a different voice in Angie's mind, causing her to suddenly straighten and gasp.   
"Angie, are you okay? What's the matter?"   
"The way you just said, 'Everything is going to be all right now.' It…somehow sounds very familiar to me."   
Ace was very surprised. "Really? How?"   
She started pacing around the room nervously. "Well, you know before I came here I had used my magical powers only three times to rescue people in trouble."   
"Yes, I still remember those visions I saw of you using your powers in those times."   
"Well, there's something more to those three instances."   
The Magician's eyes widened in curiosity. "_More?_ What do you mean by that?"   
Sitting on the side of her bed, Angie tried her best to explain. "Well…during the nights following the incidents, I somehow heard a voice that sounded just like yours inside me. It was like we were carrying a conversation."   
Taking his place next to her, Ace extended his hands. "Angie, give me your hands. I want to learn more about these 'conversations,' if that's okay with you."   
"I don't mind. This part of me has always been a mystery, and maybe you can help solve it."   
The young magician clasped her kindred brother's hands and felt a sense of warmth run through her body, which helped her feel very calm.   
Ace then closed his eyes and spoke with his inner voice. _Open your mind and heart to me, Angie. I'll help you decipher this, and maybe we can figure out who had spoken to you in those instances._   
She soon sent an image into his mind, one which showed her at a much younger age. "The night following Dad's incident, I couldn't sleep, and I needed the sleep because I had a spelling test the next morning at school."   
"Are you serious?" Ace asked with a chuckle.   
"You have to remember," Angie laughed slightly, "I was only seven years old and in the second grade at the time." Her tone turning serious once more, she added, "I remember I tried spelling to get to sleep, but that sure didn't work…" 

_ In her bedroom, young Angela Jacobs tossed and turned very badly in her bed. She was unable to shake the situation which occurred earlier in the day. She had saved her father's life with a newly discovered power within herself._   
__ "Aw, come on," she muttered in frustration, "let me sleep. I've gotta do good on that spelling test tomorrow." She then started spelling some of the words anticipated to be on that test in an attempt to go to sleep. "Sugar…s-u-g-a-r. Puppetry…p-u-p-p-e-t-r-y. Cottonmouth…c-o-t-t-o-n-m-o-u-t-h. Rattlesnake…r-a-t-t—"   
_ Just then, a male voice seemingly coming from nowhere spoke._ What are you doing, little one? Trying to spell your way to sleep or something?   
_She tried to ignore the voice by continuing to spell. "R-a-t-t-l-e-s-n-a-k-e. Compact…c-o-m-p-a-c-t. Transform…t-r-a-n-s-f-o-r-m. Bakery…b-a-k—"_   
E-r-y, _the voice completed._   
_She then sat up in her bed. "Daddy?" she said curiously. "Daddy, is that you?"_   
No, _the voice answered,_ I'm afraid I'm not your daddy.   
_ That caused her to gasp in fear. "Who-who are you?" she whispered. "Where are you?"_   
I'm a friend, _he answered calmly,_ and as for where I am, let's just say I'm far away.   
_"What…what do you want?" the little girl asked in fright._   
I just want to talk to you, that's all. You were able to save your father's life today.   
_"How do you know I saved Daddy? Are you gonna hurt him and Mommy?"_   
No, little one. I don't want to hurt anybody, least of all your family. As for how I know about your rescuing your father, I felt something inside me, and I somehow saw it all in my own mind.   
_"Can Mommy and Daddy hear this?"_   
Uh-uh. It's just you and me. I'm talking to you I guess by this thing called telepathy.   
_"Tele—what?"_   
Telepathy. It's this thing where one person can send thoughts to another, I think. You're lucky to have a family who loves you. I don't have one.   
_Young Angie felt very sad for this mysterious new friend. "I'm so sorry. Do you live alone?"_   
I guess. I live in an orphanage, but I'm almost 18 now. From this point, the decisions I make could affect my life. I just hope I do what I really would like to do.   
_The little child actually felt calmer talking to her new friend. "I hope you know what you really wanna do with your life. Me, I have absolutely no idea what I want yet."_   
You're only seven years old right now. You won't know what you really want out of life until you're a lot older, like my age. _He laughed a little bit because he felt better himself._ Listen, I know you have that test tomorrow, so I'll let you get some sleep. Will you be okay now?   
_"I think so," she responded with a smile. "Um, will I hear from you again?"_   
I dunno. It's possible. We'll just have to wait and see. Well, good luck on your spelling test tomorrow.   
_"Thank you…friend," she said with some happy tears._   
Aw, don't cry, little friend. You have a warm heart, and I hope you'll get far in your life. Bye for now.   
_The link between them faded, and Angie was able to have a restful sleep for the remainder of the night._

Back in the present, Ace looked at his kindred sister. "So, you had a conversation with someone by telepathy during that night?"   
"Yes, I did. I thought he was a psychic burglar or something, but the more I spoke with him, the calmer I got, and I wasn't so scared about saving Dad with my own power."   
Ace nodded in astonishment. "Okay, now, what about the time you had rescued those children from the runaway bull?"   
"Well, I was spending a month on the ranch at the time, with Mom and Dad. When I did something about the bull, Mom and Dad were away with their friends on a different horseback ride. As a result, nobody saw what I had done. I was able to keep the secret safe."   
"Wait a minute, the bull had broken through the gate. How did you fix that? With your magic?"   
"Actually, no. I grabbed some tools and fixed the gate as feverishly as I possibly could while the bull went to sleep. It took only about an hour. When my parents came back, they noticed I was a little sweaty, but I covered the tracks by saying I was helping with some of the heavy work."   
"So, you actually lied to your parents?" asked a shocked Ace.   
"I had no choice. If I had told them the truth at that time, they would think I had been seriously lying, or that I needed some kind of help. I didn't mean to lie, but…" She then put her face down in shame.   
"Angie, I understand. Sometimes telling the truth about something can be more difficult than lying. Believe me, I've dealt with that from Cosmo a number of times before."   
"Well, anyway, that night, while I was asleep, the voice who spoke to me four years earlier was back, but the voice actually became a little deeper…" 

_As she slept in the guest room of the ranch, Angie was again a little nervous because she had used the unique power she had to save a group of children from being harmed by a escaped bull. "It's happened again," she whispered softly. "I had to use this…thing again. Just what is happening to me?"_   
You did it again, little friend, _the mysterious friend said for the first time in four years,_ and this time you were able to make it look like nothing ever happened.   
_ Knowing how thin the walls were, she knew even the slightest whisper could possibly awaken someone, making them suspect she had some kind of problem._   
_ She decided to close her eyes and speak from within._ Um, can…can you hear me?   
Yes, I can. Guess you're starting to use this telepathy thing, too, huh?   
I have to. I don't want anyone to hear me. Walls are really thin in this place. Now, um, how did you know I stopped the bull? I—oh, wait. I forgot.   
What?   
Four years ago, remember? You said you somehow saw me saving Dad, so it wouldn't surprise me if you saw me do this, too.   
_Again, he had a little chuckle of delight._ Yeah, you're right. I did see this happen, and I'm amazed you could clean up the mess so fast.   
_After a heavy sigh, Angie thought to her friend,_ Sure wasn't easy, having to use all those tools in a hurry. I couldn't use this thing to fix the gate because the danger had passed. _She realized something with that last thought._ Of course, this little thing I can do only works if somebody's in trouble or something. Make any sense to you?   
Actually, yes, _he responded in a straightforward manner._ That's happened to me before, too.   
You know, your voice sounds different this time, a little deeper.   
Well, I have gotten older, _he said._ Haven't you learned about the male voice getting deeper as he gets older?   
_Angie opened her eyes for a moment to think._ Um, no. I guess that won't be until this coming year, when I get into junior high school. I'm only 11.   
Oh, yeah, I forgot how quickly time passes. Anyway, I know you want to enjoy the summer, and I'm happy to talk to you again.   
_The young lady then became a little troubled by something._ Um, can you tell me who you are?   
No, I can't tell you right now, _the voice said sadly._ I know you mean well, but it's best for now I don't tell you. I'm so sorry.   
It's okay, _Angie thought back._ I just want to know who my friend is. I mean, I've been alone for most of my life, with only my parents and my best friend. I don't have a lot of friends.   
I know. Me, neither. I really don't know who you are, either, but it seems we've become a bit connected by something. What it is I have no clue.   
Whatever is inside both of us, _she stated,_ it doesn't matter. It's nice to talk to somebody, especially when my best friend's mother really doesn't like me.   
_The mysterious friend was worried._ Why not?   
Well, my best friend's family has come across wealth, and her mom doesn't want her being friends with me anymore.   
The money issue? How awful.   
I know, but my best friend won't listen to her. She still wants to be my best friend.   
That's great to hear. Well, I think you've got things to do with your parents when you wake up to the morning sun, so I'll let you get some sleep. Bye.   
So long for now, my mystery friend.   
_Like before, the strange link had faded, and Angie again was able to sleep well._

"He was there again, like he knew about this gift inside me all along. I don't know how, but it seemed we were becoming good friends, even though I never knew who he really was yet."   
"Interesting situation," Ace stated. "You and this mystery friend somehow formed a psychic bond with each other. He would only come around when you used your power?"   
"Yes, and he wouldn't tell me who he really was. I could understand why, though, since he was basically a loner himself."   
"So, you and your friend didn't communicate again for a little while?"   
"Not until the day I saved Ashley from her death fall on our Spring Break holiday. That night, I heard him again, and the voice became even deeper…" 

_Ashley Brighton's best climbing skills could not prevent her from falling towards certain death, until her best friend Angela Jacobs managed to save her life with the power within her soul._   
__ The two friends discussed the situation later on in the shared room within the lodge, with Ashley making Angie agree to tell her parents about her strange gift no later than their graduation night.   
_ That night, she already began to sense something in her mind._ Hello, again. Back for the third time?   
You're getting good, girl, _said the voice once more._ You saved your best friend's life from that deadly fall, but…why did you tell her the truth?   
I had to tell her. I trust her. She's like a sister to me, a big sister. I was scared because I have held this secret for so long, with only you knowing the truth. However, I have to tell Mom and Dad the truth soon, too. I mean, I've kept this for 10 years now, and I think it's time I did tell them.   
Aren't you concerned about how they react if they learn the truth about you? _he thought in worry._ I mean, they could reject you as their daughter.   
_She simply answered,_ I won't know their real reaction if I don't talk to them and tell them the truth. I'll just have to play it by ear. My power really came to light, and I started glowing in this blue light. Is, um, that bad?   
No, I don't think so, _the mystery friend answered._ You cared that much about your friend's safety your power really came alive. Only thing is, you've got a lot better control now than what I did at your age. I was really bad with mine before.   
Your voice…it's gotten a lot deeper again. I still don't know who you are, either. Will I ever know you by face?   
_The voice said,_ Maybe. I mean, I've gotten to know you very well, even though basically, I don't know your face, either. I think we'll meet one day, just don't know when that day will come.   
I guess so, _Angie thought back to her friend._ I haven't told my best friend about you, though. Do you think I should?   
For sanity reasons, I wouldn't tell her. I mean, sure she's your best friend, but if you tell her you've been secretly making contact with a gentleman by telepathic means, I think she'd start questioning your judgment. I'd wait on that for a little while.   
Okay, maybe you're right. Do any friends you have know about it?   
Nope, not even my closest friend knows this. I mean, he really knows about what I can do, and I trust him, but not with this little thing we can do with each other. At least I'm getting my life together.   
_Angie smiled at that fact._ That's wonderful. Do you have a job?   
Yeah, a pretty fun job actually. I am a performing magician.   
Cool! _she thought to him happily._ I hope to see you perform one day.   
Maybe we'll meet somehow. It was nice to talk to you again.   
Same here, at least I have a friend who can give me a sense of sanity.   
Hey, don't worry about anything right now. Just be assured that everything will be all right now.   
Thanks, good night, friend.   
_The friend's last thought to her was,_ Pleasant dreams, little one. 

"That friend's voice sounds so much like you somehow," Angie noted. "Every time I hear the voice in what I'm telling you, it's sounding more and more like you all the time."   
"You had just those three incidents where someone could tell about what you were able to do. Me, I seem to recall something that happened about the time your parents were killed in their road-rage accident."   
"You do?"   
"Yes, I remember feeling someone's pain deep in my heart, and I remember trying to reach out to this person before."   
"Please, tell me what you did."   
"Well, I remember, it was early in the morning on a Saturday, and I was sleeping soundly when I felt a deep pain within my heart…" 

_Ace had a comfortable rest in his bed as he focused in on the act he was to perform that night at the newly opened Ring Theatre. However, the sleep became interrupted by some strange feeling within himself. "What's happening?" he asked himself. "Why do I feel this pain inside my heart?"_   
_ He then heard a young woman's voice say,_ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _She had stated her words with many tears._   
__ "Someone's crying, and I can hear this young girl's thoughts. Maybe I can help her somehow."   
__ Closing his eyes, he tried to reach out to the young woman. "Hello? Can you hear me?"   
Why…yes, I can, _she responded sadly._ How is it you're hearing me?   
_"Have you heard of telepathy?"_   
Yes, I have. Right now, though, I feel completely alone.   
I can feel it right now inside your soul. Can you tell me what happened?   
My mom and dad…they're gone.   
They're gone? You mean…dead?   
Yeah, dead. _She cried some more as she continued._ I'm scared.   
Don't be scared, my friend. I am here with you right now, but who are you? Have we met before?   
I'm not sure. I think we've met before, but I don't remember when. I feel it's my fault for their deaths.   
Why are you blaming yourself for it? _Ace thought to the mysterious young woman._ You couldn't have been responsible for what happened to them.   
_She cried once more as she thought,_ Yes, I am responsible. I should have been there with them, and maybe I could have done something to save them.   
No, my friend, _Ace thought as he literally felt her pain,_ blaming yourself will never make things right for you. All it will do is eat away at your heart and soul. I know, since it's happened to me, too. I did something really bad and have been ashamed of it ever since. I won't ever show it, though, not even to my closest friends.   
I'm sorry, _she thought back to Ace._ I guess I haven't been really able to grasp my true feelings about this, but you're the first person who can actually figure out how I really am feeling right now.   
You're feeling very hurt and lost. I was like that one point in my life, but I found faith in myself and friends who were willing to help me deal with my problems. You need that yourself right now, as well as time to grieve. I don't know what it's like to lose parents, since I've never known mine at all. However, if you ever need a friend, just send me a thought, since it's apparent we have this little bond between us.   
_The young woman actually found his voice very comforting._ Thank you, whoever you are. Thank you for understanding me. I just hope things work out okay for you. Whatever you did in the past, don't worry about it anymore. Don't let it haunt you for the rest of your life. Wait—isn't that what you just said to me?   
_Ace had a light laughter about that._ Yes, I just did. Guess we need to follow each other's own advice. Will you be okay now?   
It's going to be hard for a little while, _she thought,_ but I have to try. I need to cherish my happy times I shared with them, not remember them for the moment they died. I'll talk with people I trust to make sure I don't face my grief all alone.   
Good for you, my friend. I hope you'll be okay, and I hope we'll meet one day face-to-face.   
Me, too. For now, take care of yourself.   
You do the same, _Ace thought to her one last time._ So long.   
_Their mysterious link faded, and the pain in Ace's heart soon disappeared, allowing him to sleep soundly once more._

"Wait," Angie said in shock after seeing the images of Ace's encounter. "I remember that. Someone reached out to me the day of Mom and Dad's funeral, and it was on the day of the prom, a _Saturday_. Is that sheer coincidence?"   
"I'm not sure, but I do remember one other strange thing that happened. I was performing the trick for the water immersion world record at the Ring Theatre. I was struggling for a long time when I heard someone's voice inside me. It calmly said, 'Just go for it.'"   
"Hold on," Angie said in astonishment. "I remember, I was just starting my senior year of college at Iowa State. I took a break from the paper I was working on and turned on the TV. After surfing channels, I saw you doing the trick…the attempt to break the water immersion world record. I didn't know who you were at the time, but I was so worried you wouldn't make it I clasped my hands in a prayer-like style and said…'Just go for it.'"   
The young magician let out a long gasp as she realized who had been with her through all the madness with her gift. "It's you. The person who checked on me after using my powers before and comforted me by thought at Mom and Dad's funeral…was _you_. You've been there for me all these years." Tears of happiness ran down her face.   
"We've been connected all this time," Ace said in disbelief, "and we never knew it until…now."   
The two magicians hugged each other very tightly, knowing they discovered a very special part of themselves.   
_Ace,_ Angie thought to him happily, _thank you for being a friend to me. I'm so grateful you're the one who made sure I was okay after using my powers._   
_ I'm grateful to you as well,_ he thought back to her. _You gave me hope when I felt I had lost it all. I think we've become much closer as kindred brother and sister because of what we just found out about each other._   
_I can feel our bond becoming even stronger than it was before, kindred brother._ "We've now learned just how powerful our connection to each other really is, but there's still one lingering question."   
"Really?" asked Ace curiously. "What could that be?"   
"Just how did the two of us come to possess the power of the _Magic Force_ anyway?"   
In giving her another hug, Ace calmly responded, "Angie, kindred sister, that's just one of the strange mysteries in the universe. How we ever got it…we may _never_ know."   
The two stayed in their hug for a couple of minutes, as they learned more about each other than ever before.   


  


**THE END**   


  


It's amazing how a series of events like these could lead to the strangest discovery between Ace and Angie, knowing each other by telepathy for more than 15 years **_without_** meeting each other in person. Of course, there's still the greatest mystery surrounding both magicians: **_The Magic Force._** Will the two ever discover how they both got this special power, or will it forever remain an unsolved mystery of the universe? 


End file.
